The devil's voice
by lauralass
Summary: Homenaje a la última temporada de la serie. O al menos, eso quiero intentar. El último viaje de Alex Drake. Tintes AU, especialmente hacia el final. Ocho capítulos.
1. Prólogo

**Título:**_the devil's voice.__ (1/8)_

**Fandom:** Ashes to Ashes

**Spoilers:** Tercera temporada, centrándome hacia el final en el octavo capítulo

**Pairing: **Gene/Alex. Con toques de Keats. En ningún tipo de sentido romántico respecto a / con la pareja. Gracias.

**Rating: **AU. R (suave). Alex P.O.V.

**Dedicatorias: **A quienes me han ayudado a descubrir este maravilloso universo. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

_El diablo mira con envidia a quien sufre mucho y lo expulsa al cielo._

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

**Prólogo **

_The music is weaving -_

_Haunting notes pizzicato strings_

_The rhythm is calling_

_Alone in the night as the daylight brings a cold empty silence_

_The warmth of your hand and a cold grey sky_

_It fades to the distance._

_The image is gone_

_only you and I_

_This means nothing to me_

_This means nothing to me_

_Oh Vienna -_

_**Vienna **__– Ultravox._

Volver a casa.

La frase sonaba de cuando en cuando dentro de su cabeza. Volver. Ver a Molly. Esa hija suya cuya imagen estaba cada vez más borrosa. A diferencia de la claridad con la que, al principio, parecía verla en cada pequeño detalle. Todavía pensaba en el encuentro dentro de ese hospital – obviamente no real. Su tacto, el alivio, la felicidad por volver. La tarjeta personalizada _"mejórate pronto, mamá". _A pesar de la aparente tranquilidad del escenario, sabía que no todo estaba en su sitio. Algo le estaba ocurriendo. Luego pensó en Él. Se preguntó si acaso le volvería a ver. Si _esto _era su vuelta al mundo, su re – nacimiento, la posibilidad de volverse a encontrar sería remota. Lo mismo con Ray, Shaz, Chris. Recordó cómo su corazón pareció detenerse en ese momento igual que un reloj. Su aire parecía que se lo hubieran robado. Y en mitad de la angustia, su cara emergió en todas partes. Monitores, tiendas, calles. La llamaba porque le había abandonado. Porque debía despertar. Todos parecía hablar con ella – o una versión de sí misma – desde el cariño. Contaban anécdotas de sus vidas. Del trabajo.

_Despierta, despierta, Drakey. _

_Uno. Dos. Tres._

Y abrió los ojos. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla que posteriormente se extendería a su cuerpo entero. Su mirada azul la estaba esperando. Parecía cansado, como si hubiera hecho de esa habitación su casa. Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Terminaría esto pronto? Mejor dicho, ¿terminaría?

Lo que Alex Drake no sabía – aún – es que en ese momento había hecho una elección. Una fundamental.

La que cambiaría su _vida._


	2. Uptown girl, downtown man

_Sueños._

Suelen ser una variante de la realidad. Una vía de escape a lo que estamos viviendo. La única forma en la que, a través de nuestra propia imaginación, nos damos rienda suelta a nosotros mismos. Nos convertimos en nuestra propia esencia. Estado puro. Sin aditivos, sin máscaras. El subconsciente es una cámara de seguridad que refleja nuestros momentos más vulnerables.

O cuanto estamos deseando decir pero, por alguna razón, preferimos guardar dentro. Solemos creernos la tontería de que dentro de nuestro sistema estará mejor que fuera. La mayoría del tiempo no es así.

Conforme sus tacones pisaban el suelo, más grande se hacía su inseguridad. Las novedades durante las últimas veinticuatro horas no es que hubieran sido alentadoras precisamente. Ahora mismo miles de preguntas asaltaban su mente, ya alerta. ¿Quién era Keats? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué había decidido creerse lo que había dicho, poniendo en duda todo este tiempo de firme confianza? Era como si estuvieran abriendo despacio una caja que contiene una gran bomba de relojería. Por alguna razón, intenta pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Cada día se le presentan pequeños detalles delante de sus ojos sin saber a dónde llevan exactamente. Quizá a su libertad. Quizá _no._

Cualquiera que sea la respuesta, su necesidad por saberla es un poco mayor por cada día que pasa. No sólo por ella, por su hija y – demonios – por su propia vida. Si no por la de otra persona. Alguien en su misma piel, en su misma disyuntiva. Mira a Gene, escucha esas palabras dentro de su cabeza e intenta apartar la sombra de la duda porque si alguien ha estado en medio de toda esa confusión – de la cual, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, está visto que no consigue salir salvo para peor – ha sido él. _Él. _La había salvado, había estado ahí – vale, con sus más, sus menos, sus roces...algo más que accidentales a veces – en todo momento como una constante. Tirar ahora todas las creencias formadas en torno a su persona sería como poner todo eso patas arriba. Derribar su mundo. Dejarle básicamente en mitad de _nada. _

No sabía si quería eso para Gene Hunt. O sus compañeros, si a eso del despacho, se espabila, espabila al resto con cuatro voces bien dirigidas en las direcciones adecuadas.

Sin embargo se distrae. Porque es divertido verle ahí en su papel de gran figura autoritaria en comparación a la maravillosa coreografía con canción incluida que su subconsciente decidió brindarle. Podría – dejándolo únicamente como probabilidad – ser señal de un cambio de perspectiva. Uno interesante.

La venda de los ojos acaba cayendo a fin de cuentas. No era la_ primera_ vez. Era una mujer y como tal los detalles no escapan a su control. Nunca. O casi.

El más importante, sin embargo, seguía estando en _ese reloj parado a las nueve y seis minutos._


	3. Hard to tell you, hard to take

_**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take.**_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow..._

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad,_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles is a very, very..._

_Mad World._

**Mad World** – Gary Jules

Los golpes sobre su puerta parecían un eco ajeno. Desconocía lo que estaba sucediendo. Era como si una parte de ella estuviera en un lugar y otra en un sitio muy diferente. Frío. Estrecho. Miró a su alrededor. Intentó mover los brazos. Aquello...

Un ataúd. Un maldito ataúd. Y oscuridad. Tierra que lentamente va cayendo , hundiéndola poco a poco, más...

_¡Alex! _

Gritar. Mover brazos. Piernas. Notar el cristal que únicamente cubre el espacio que correspondería a la cabeza. Quiere hablar, pero sabe que es inútil porque nadie va a escucharla. Necesita volver porque todo eso debe ser producto de una maldita pesadilla. La pesadilla más claustrofóbica que ha tenido en años. Cree sentir calor, como si alguien estuviera cogiendo su mano. La desesperación va incrementando conforme pasa el tiempo. No sabe cómo demonios ha caído en ese estado de conciencia, menos cómo volver de él

_¡Vamos, Drake!_

La voz se vuelve más cercana. La distingue. Es Gene. Llamándola, tal como había hecho insistentemente hasta que _volvió._ Abre los ojos, casi obligando a sus pulmones a que se llenen de aire. Grita, logrando con ello que su – de nuevo – salvador caiga hacia atrás. La cabeza la duele horrores. Todavía no es exactamente consciente de estar sobre el sólido suelo de su apartamento.

Se limita a intentar volverse a componer, escuchando todas las novedades que salen de su boca a la velocidad del trueno.

Está en _casa._


	4. The truth is out thereand it hurts

4.

_- Quemar._

Las llamas seguían consumiendo cada cosa que sus manos iban echando – despacio pero con precisión – al gran cubilete. En realidad no sabía el motivo de su retraso en hacerlo. Debió haberlo hecho bastante tiempo atrás. Pero, supuso, los lazos son los lazos. Sam fue su amigo.

Sam _murió._

Y no tenía sentido por más que Alex se empeñara en lo contrario. _Jesús. _Se había puesto pesada con el tema. Como si le debiera una explicación. Todo lo que había cuidado y protegido desde el principio podría irse a la mierda sólo porque el mojigato de Keats se pasa las veinticuatro horas del día llenando su cerebrito de ideas. Y la sola idea de darle un par de puñetazos bien empleados al tipo le tentaba más de cuanto quisiera admitir.

Algo parecía ir desapareciendo igual que todas las pertenencias de Tyler. Quizás las últimas memorias.

Las pocas que pudiera conservar. Como el día que llegó. Lo poco que se empezaron soportando. Cómo lo lograron manejar después, de tal forma que lograron convivir codo con codo e incluso desarrollar una amistad. Una camaradería.

La verdad podría echar un mundo entero abajo.

Escuchó sus pasos y enseguida todos sus sentidos estaban alerta. Así es como – últimamente – tenía que estar alrededor de Alex Drake. Era insoportable. Cualquier otra traición podría ser más o menos llevadera, pero la de ella...

Al verla, no pudo si no pensar que siempre ha sido la misma niña indefensa que perdió a sus padres en aquella horrible explosión. Igual de vulnerable. Buscando, siempre buscando. Respuestas. Verdad. Algo a lo que agarrarse.

Sólo que muchas veces no se distingue entre la _verdad _y un clavo ardiendo. Le estaba mirando con esos ojos tan verdes llenos de súplica.

_Lo que quiera que sea que estás buscando, olvídalo. No existe. No es real. _

Gene Hunt no podía evitar decir la verdad a dos personas, a su propio orgullo y a Alex Drake. Y en su propio momento, a Tyler.

Sólo que a veces, es necesario tener delante el cuadro completo.

_**2. ¿Qué le has dicho?**_

La primera pregunta que asaltó su mente en cuanto se encontró con él fue esa. No tuvo tiempo de procesarla, tan siquiera de preguntarla de otra manera quizás menos agresiva o exigente. Estaba cansada de jugar al gato y al ratón. Quería respuestas. El tiempo se estaba acabando. Y en un espacio muy corto de tiempo se veía presionada. Obligada a elegir un bando u otro. Bien. Mal. Derecha. Izquierda.

Ni siquiera ella misma entendía por qué estaba tan confundida. Por qué iba navegando entre decisiones sin llegar a un sitio fijo. Gene mantuvo su mirada en ella. Paró un momento. Esperó que por una vez, fuera abiertamente sincero. Lo que realmente no esperaba es que saliera con uno de sus comentarios sardónicos de costumbre. ¿Qué demonios estaba tan reticente a contarle? Lo podía notar, ahí, en su mirada, en sus gestos, en la forma en que se frenó a sí mismo antes de responder la gracia. Conforme fue avanzando para irse, le intentó parar, tomando el extremo de la manga de su abrigo. Sus manos se rozaron por un breve instante antes de que le viera marcharse, como una prolongación de la siempre presente sombra de Jim Keats.

_Algunas veces, en la vida, no puedes evitar hacia qué lado caer._


	5. Hope you're happy too

**Valuable Friend**

_I'm stuck with a valuable friend  
"I'm happy, hope you're happy too"  
One flash of light  
but no smoking pistol  
_

_**David Bowie – Ashes to Ashes.**_

Un crío. Nada más que un crío.

Las visiones habían aumentado en estos días. Era perturbador hasta el punto de pensar que, quizás, realmente se había vuelto loca de todas todas. Nunca decía nada. Simplemente la observaba. Había algo increíblemente familiar en sus facciones – En lo poco que podía intuirse de ellas. Parecía buscarla siempre como un alma perdida. Pero, ¿por qué a ella?

Miró a la figura delante de ella. Como en las demás ocasiones, la observaba.

_¿Qué quieres de mí?_

Esperó. Su cuerpo total y absolutamente tenso en el asiento. La respuesta acabó llevándola al despacho de Gene. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio y soledad. Viv se había ido. Estaban conmovidos. Fue la única que se marchó en silencio a la comisaría. A llorar por la pérdida.

Buscó dentro del cajón hasta dar con una caja. Era bonita, estaba bien cuidada. Como si lo que llevara dentro fuera algo muy relevante, respetuoso. Tras lanzar un par de miradas nerviosas hacia la puerta principal, sus uñas se colaron hábilmente por la ranura, logrando abrir el latón. No había mucho. Un carrete sin revelar, pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención.

El chico de la foto era, exactamente, el mismo que acababa de ver. Sólo que no estaba herido. Sostenía su casco de policía con mucho orgullo. Sonreía a la cámara.

Parecía sentirse dentro de una película de su actor favorito.


	6. Don't mess with Major Tom

_6._

_I never done good things  
I never done bad things  
I never did anything out of the blue,  
Want an axe to break the ice  
Wanna come down right now _

_Strung out in heaven's high  
Hitting an all-time low  
_

_My mother said  
to get things done  
You'd better not mess  
with Major Tom _

_**Ashes to Ashes** – David Bowie_

_Ella_ había estado ahí.

No es que fuera adivino – lejos de ello más bien – pero cuando se trataba de Alex _joder _que si podía llegar a ser predecible. Tanto que muchas veces le sacaba de quicio. Y se lo decía, llevando con ello a las miles de discusiones que han tenido lugar durante los tres años que la llevaba conociendo. Y en una ocasión, dos puñetazos en la mandíbula.

Pero por más cuidado que hubiera tenido al trastear, era más que evidente que todo no estaba tal como lo había dejado la última vez que abrió el cajón. Sí, el orden seguía ahí, pero la caja estaba bien a la vista cuando siempre la había dejado en lo más olvidado de esa marea de papeles, cigarros o su propio vaso para el whisky en solitario, su deporte favorito.

Se quedó mirando la caja que había vuelto a tomar entre sus manos. Hacía demasiado tiempo para recordarlo desde la última vez que la abrió por ningún motivo concreto, realmente. Eran antiguas memorias encerradas para siempre en ese rincón. Se enfrentó de nuevo con esa imagen. Maldita sea, sí que llevaba haciéndose cargo de todo esto tiempo. Demasiado. Y muchas veces tenía esa sensación de que había pasado rápido. La imagen que le devolvía el cristal de la puerta del despacho era, ahora, una totalmente diferente. Reflejo de recorrer calles a diario, arriesgando su vida, la de otros. De recuerdos amargos, otros no tanto, otros podrían llegarse a considerar felices.

Entre dichas memorias, una especie de eco de un pasado que ya queda enterrado en la historia. Voces, gritos,un ruido sordo.

Y _este lugar._

Sin conocer el motivo, un extremo sentimiento de soledad se apoderó de él. Casi, una tristeza infinita.


	7. Total eclipse of the heart

_Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

_**Bonnie Tyler **– Total Eclipse of the heart._

Sus pies no podían poner freno a la indecisión. Querría decirse a sí misma lo increíblemente estúpido que era todo esto. Buscar respuestas, encontrarlas, necesitarlas. Sin embargo.

_Huir. _Salir corriendo como una liebre cobarde. Volver a hacer lo que llevaba todas estas semanas haciendo. Acercarse demasiado. Alejarse. Y así sucesivamente. No era la única que se encontraba hastiada por la situación. Gene dejó las cartas demasiado bien puestas sobre la mesa durante su cita. Sí, podría definirse como tal. De hecho las cosas estaban yendo muy bien hasta que...La puerta sonó. Se maldijo. Cometió el error de atender. Supo perfectamente que fue ese lado racional suyo quien reaccionó evitando que la situación fuera a mayores. ¿Por qué?

Aparentemente, todavía debía tener una conversación consigo misma al respecto. Acompañada de una larga y gran copa de vino tinto. Sola, evidentemente. Dios mío, había salido con una foto, una estúpida, simple foto. En medio de la calle. Sin saber exactamente a dónde demonios debía ir, pero al mismo tiempo teniendo la certeza de que había – algo – ahí fuera clamando su atención. Una revelación apunto de ser conocida. La llamaba con dulces cantos de sirena – de Keats, mejor expresado – pero empezaba a ser consciente de lo que había hecho.

Dejar solo a Gene. En su propia casa. Cuando ella misma le había invitado. ¿Sería eso lo que hizo que sus pies pararan en seco sobre la acera? Se guardó la prueba en su bolsillo para retomar el camino, rezando todo cuanto supiera para que se hubiera marchado. Ella tendría tiempo para pensar y ellos para...hablar mañana. Aunque no sabía si quería enfrentarse a Gene Hunt en tales circunstancias.

No tardó demasiado en averiguarlo. Tras dejar las llaves sobre la bandeja del recibidor, en principio todo parecía lo suficientemente calmo. Y seguía en el mismo sitio. Fue tanteando. Dejó su abrigo y pañuelo. Dio pasos sigilosos hasta coger el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto...Al abrirla no encontró lo que esperaba, una amplia cama desierta esperándola. Muy al contrario.

Gene – El jefe – Hunt estaba sentado en el borde, cómodo, pero sin invadir más espacio del necesario. Atravesándola con la mirada de esa forma que únicamente esos ojos azules saben hacer.

¿Ha encontrado la cenicienta el zapato que estaba buscando? A juzgar por tu cara de cordero al que han metido en un garaje, me parece que no.

Gene...

Tengo muchas preguntas para ti ahora mismo, _Alex _ pero creo que no me importaría ir a por la más obvia.

Intentó reaccionar del modo más tranquilo posible. Quizás si lo hacía así, saldrían de la situación de forma razonable. Todo cuanto pudiera ser tratándose de ambos.

Escucha – dijo, sin dejarle continuar– deberíamos..Descansar nos vendrá bien. Podremos hablar de todo esto mañana.

¡¿Mañana? - Se acercó, de esa forma que solía intimidarla tan a menudo en su día a día - ¡¿Me haces pasar el ridículo más grande de la historia y la señorita quiere discutirlo _mañana_? Drake, ya habías caído unos cuantos puntos pero...

¡AH! ¿En serio? - Se rió, a modo de mofa – No puedo _imaginar _la razón por la que te estoy _decepcionando _ahora mismo. ¿La cita no ha acabado como esperabas? Ya lo siento por no estar ahora mismo _desnuda_ sobre esa cama, GENE.

¡No te eches tantas flores, encanto! Eres _tú _quien me ha invitado a tu casa. Y, ¿sabes una cosa, _D.I Drake_? Yo únicamente trabajo con gente que confíe en mí.

Lo hago.

Sí bueno, es una bonita manera de demostrarlo salir corriendo con la escoria. Es divertido. Llegaste aquí con el atuendo adecuado, a lo mejor te viene bien para marcharte.

Eso pudo con sus nervios. Bien. Si quería discutir, si quería realmente que en ese preciso momento llegaran a las conclusiones necesarias, no iba a dejar de batallar ella tampoco. Enfurecida, sacó del bolsillo la foto de la discordia, tirándola con ganas en su dirección.

¿Quieres confianza? Ahí la tienes. Ahora, ¿qué tal si tú me cuentas las cosas y así no tengo que hacer esto?

Gene suspiró con impaciencia, recogiendo la foto de donde se había caído. Al observarla con detenimiento no supo exactamente qué reacción tener ante ello: Podría tirársela a su cara y luego marcharse, sólo por quedarse con el orgullo henchido. O podría actuar como el hombre que siempre ha asegurado ser y no devolverle la moneda de esa forma si no de otra aún mejor. Con palabras.

¡Oh fantástico! Ahora no sólo has salido corriendo sin razón aparente si no que además lo haces porque el jodido Jimbo te ha dado una foto. Esto sin duda _mejora_ la noche, Alex.

Puesto de esa manera y con esas exactas palabras, la sensación de ridículo volvía a su interior y se multiplicaba por tres. Miró al suelo el tiempo necesario para recuperar fuerzas ante el hachazo.

Bueno, no tuve más opción.

Gene la miró perplejo – ¿No tuviste más opción? Hoy. Después de que te dijera todo lo que sé para que dejaras de estar detrás de mi oreja como una _puta _mosca cojonera, en serio Alex. Debes mejorar esa psiquiatría o psicología o lo que quiera que sea esa especialización tuya. No está bien llevar asesinos a tu apartamento, si ese es el concepto que tienes de mí.

Estaba dolido. Joder, podía notarlo en cada puñalada que soltaba por frase. Estaba devastado, arrepentido y deseando que todo aquello terminara de una maldita vez.

Sólo necesito que me digas – redujo su tono agresivo – qué demonios hay en ese lugar.

Se acercó. La distancia entre ellos empezaba a ser mínima sin tan siquiera darse cuenta. Fue a extender su mano hasta que rozara su mejilla, pero él la freno, dejando su brazo abajo y la muñeca víctima de su mano. Había tanta intensidad en _esa _mirada. Un trasfondo sólo descriptible como dolor.

Estoy seguro de que lo averiguarás por ti misma, D.I Drake.

Gene soltó su mano. Y parecía que en ese momento un lazo acababa de romperse. La reacción refleja de su cuerpo ante la pérdida total del tacto fue cerrar los ojos, de espaldas a su figura, que se encaminaba hacia el marco de la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse. Se escuchó el portazo. Una lágrima quiso escaparse en ese momento, traicionando su fortaleza. Esperó, como quien espera la retirada del enemigo victorioso para poder lamentarse en paz. Sin embargo le sorprendió escuchar pasos que volvían sobre sí en lugar de sonar lejanos. Sintió sus manos coger sus hombros para obligarla a mirarle. Estaba segura de que había notado sus ojos vítreos. Tanto como en aquella otra ocasión en que tampoco pudo guardarse las lágrimas y él no hizo si no decir _No te atrevas a llorar, Alex. O – Dios me libre – tendré que empezar a sentirme mal por ti e incluso darte consuelo. _La yema de su dedo pulgar arrastró los pequeños restos de humedad, delatores. Y lo sabía. Lo había sabido siempre. Que jamás se había sentido tan protegida salvo cuando Él estaba alrededor dentro de este perro mundo. Lo que quiera que sea este perro mundo. Que – demonios – hasta cuando no era más que una cría...

Le necesitaba. Había aprendido poco a poco,y con esfuerzo, pero ahora...El solo pensamiento de perder esa conexión le oprimía el pecho. Y eso debía ser _real. _Tan real como sus manos que tomaron su cara con delicadeza. Como los ojos que buscaron los suyos, los labios que sin pensarlo fueron a los de él. No tímidos, simplemente buscando demostrar con actos lo que con palabras a veces es imposible hacer. Sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo, acercándola más hacia sí. Sentía su calor. Su corazón latir bajo la palma de su mano con fuerza. Ya no hubo resistencia por parte de uno ni de otro. Se entregó al beso, recorriendo su boca, descubriendo, probando el vino, lo amargo, lo dulce, el juego entre sus lenguas. El deseo despertándose por cada leve – en principio nada descarada – caricia sobre su torso. O los besos de Gene que habían empezado a extenderse por su cuello. Se tomaron un momento. Para deliberar. Para respirar el uno del otro. Frente contra frente.

¿Estás de mi lado?

Preguntó. Su voz más grave de lo usual en él. Vulnerable. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos. Eso la hizo sonreír. Se limitó a asentir, deleitándose en acariciar los mechones cortos de su nuca. Gene tenía esa mueca satisfecha – tan suya – impresa en la cara.

Bien – Concluyó. Pero sonó absolutamente diferente a cualquiera de las ocasiones anteriores en que hubiera utilizado esa expresión.

La determinación en su tono fue aún más evidente cuando la estrechó hacia él sin dejar espacio entre ambos. Tomó revancha en la batalla labio contra labio, ligeramente con más impaciencia, haciendo que Alex sintiera cada parte de su cuerpo. Besos breves pero llenos de intensidad dando comienzo a una explosión – casi – química. Desajustaba los botones de su camisa, rozaba cada centímetro de piel desnuda, bien con las manos, bien con los labios. Hasta dar con la cama sobre la cual no tardaron mucho tiempo en caer. La necesidad tomó posesión de ambos, exprimiendo cada segundo en deshacerse de todo aquello que impidiera el cuerpo contra cuerpo, un cinturón, una cremallera, el grueso jersey o esos zapatos cayendo descuidados a mitad de camino. Probablemente se parecería demasiado a una ensoñación, más con_ esas _manos yendo hacia su bajo vientre, o lo tibio en las caricias sobre el muslo. Perderse en ese mar de sensaciones, darle libre acceso, al mismo ritmo que rodeó sus caderas. El previo baile parecía una mera antesala en comparación. Las uñas que recorrían cada surco de su espalda. Sentirle. Cada músculo estremeciéndose al mismo tiempo, cerrar los ojos y tomar aire. No es que se hubiera olvidado de ninguna de estas sensaciones – Bien sabía que no – o se trataba del efecto colateral de lo que quiera que fuera que hubiera sucedido en esa parte real de su existencia sobre la cual todavía se preguntaba – aunque francamente, ¿le quedaba ya algo más aparte de todo esto ?– pero pocas veces se había sentido así. Plena. Muy sudorosa, jadeante, disfrutando de ese último momento, manteniendo aún ambas manos entrelazadas con las de él.

Cuando sus ojos cedieron a los encantos de morfeo – tal como haría aquella vez en ese almacén, situación bastante similar aunque demasiado mal _interpretada _por los colegas – No hubo pensamientos sobre nada más allá de esa habitación. Su mente estaba por primera vez en blanco. Centrándose en el sonido de las respiración de Gene.

Era la primera vez que le sucedía en estos _tres _años.

La comisaría estaba concurrida. Últimamente no dejaba de estarlo. Habían sabido ser discretos. Habían calculado de forma matemática los tiempos para que nadie mirara raro. En palabras de Gene: _Lo último que necesito, Bolls, es a ese bastardo buscando más motivos para hacer la vida imposible . Ya he tenido bastante cuando ha hecho acoso y derribo de tu trasero. _Y no le faltaban justificaciones a esa frase porque para variar – aunque sus razonamientos fueran...básicos, sí, muy básicos – no le faltaba razón. Se sentó a su mesa. No comprobó de manera compulsiva que hubiera algo diferente. De hecho, ni hizo caso a ese primer cajón que antes cuidaba con tantísimo recelo bajo llave. Pasaron unos minutos de dejarse envolver por la rutina. Escuchó una voz muy familiar que, como llevaba siendo usual día tras día, reclama su atención.

Sólo que ahora tiene la seguridad de que no será tan tenso como antes. O si lo era, _esperaba_ poder hacer algo al respecto.

Sí, la nueva perspectiva era interesante.


	8. All hell breaks loose

**8. All Hell Breaks Loose.**

1.

_We're so wonderfully wonderfully wonderfully  
Wonderfully pretty!  
Oh you know that I'd do anything for you...  
We should have each other to tea huh?  
We should have each other with cream  
Then curl up by the fire  
And sleep for awhile  
It's the grooviest thing  
It's the perfect dream _

_**The Cure – Lovecats.**_

La seducción es algo adictivo, especialmente al principio. Todo es nuevo, excitante, maneras de descubrirse el uno al otro después de que finalmente se ha dado el paso. Se cree que se tiene todo el tiempo del mundo por delante. Y si no es así, pensamos que se puede exprimir cualquier milésima de segundo. Caricias, besos robados, arrumacos en cualquier rincón. Él estaba sujetando su cintura, perdiéndose en el suave perfume de su cuello mientras deposita besos suaves, escuchando cada una de las reacciones vibrar. Su espalda se arquea contra su cuerpo, las piernas sostienen firmemente sus caderas. Las manos navegan frenéticas buscando desajustar su corbata. Un beso profundo entierra el gemido emergente de los labios carmín. Había algo especial en el ritmo de sus cuerpos, bañados únicamente por la luz de las farolas de fuera que se colaban, indiscretas, por la ventana. Y el sudor. La noche ya se estaba anunciando poderosa, pero ellos se habían hecho dueños de ella. Creándose un pequeño trozo de paraíso en mitad de un infierno anunciado entre papeles e informes.

Gritando a la luna, que por favor, no se lo roben demasiado pronto.

2.

_Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you no man ask for  
Under pressure - that burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets  
Um ba ba be  
Um ba ba be  
De day da  
Ee day da - that's o.k.  
It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming 'Let me out'  
Pray tomorrow - gets me higher  
Pressure on people - people on streets _

**Queen&David Bowie **– Under Pressure.

Así que la información que había llegado a sus oídos era cierta. Francamente, no estaba para nada sorprendido. Si algo había tenido que combatir especialmente era _eso _que unía a Hunt y a Drake desde que él fue a recoger su alma perdida.

Jim Keats se ajustó las gafas antes de entrar por la puerta.

Ahora, más que nunca, parecía un trabajo del que podía encargarse. Y de paso, hacer orgulloso al jefe.

Estaba distraída en mitad de uno de los pasillos dentro de la comisaría. Parecía relajada. Nada expectante. Miraba ocasionalmente hacia la sala de interrogatorios mientras le daba un gran sorbo a una taza de café. Nostálgica. Pero en el sentido más alegre de la palabra. Recordaba hechos felices.

Oh, siempre se le habían dado extremadamente bien estas cosas. Durante sus años de oficio, había sabido sacar la verdad de cualquier persona. Y Alex Drake no era la más complicada de todas.

Hola, Alex.

Vio cómo su expresión se tensó de inmediato, pasando de un mohín relajado a otro de total estado de alerta. No era bienvenido. Y esto tampoco le pillaba desprevenido.

Oh – dijo, intentando salir del paso – Te he distraído. Mis disculpas.

No es nada – Contestó, como siempre, siendo correcta.

Keats sonrió, aproximándose un poco más. Invadiendo su espacio de forma sutil pero al mismo tiempo determinada.

¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Pareció ligeramente reticente. Miraba hacia un lado y otro, queriendo terminar con todo aquello de una vez. _Nada más lejos de la realidad_, quiso decir. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, acabaron más retirados del mundanal ruido, ya casi fuera de las oficinas.

¿Qué ocurre? - Su tono algo impaciente.

Ahora era su momento. Se irguió,carraspeando.

Verás, como bien sabes es mi deber comunicar cosas de este tipo, pero han llegado...noticias a mis oídos.

Noticias..

Así es. Alex, estoy seguro de que estás al corriente de que absolutamente todos los trabajos tienen una política, ¿verdad?

Asintió. Empezaba a ver hacia dónde se estaban dirigiendo los tiros. Y no le estaba gustando nada.

Por supuesto – De nuevo, su sonrisa conforme aunque incómoda.

Una pausa – Debo preguntarlo. Aunque posiblemente no sea de mi incumbencia, pero me veo obligado a hacerlo; ¿Ha _cambiado_ en algún aspecto tu relación con Gene Hunt?

La pregunta cayó como una jarra de agua helada. Pero se mantuvo estoica. Aguantó su mirada inquisitoria en la de ella.

DCI Keats,en tres años es obvio que lo ha hecho. ¿Es que ahora eso supone un problema?

Hablo en el terreno _personal._

Alex enarcó una ceja_,_ tras una pausa, se lanzó a hablar. No iba a ser el único con cartas bajo la mesa – No sé a qué te refieres.

Bueno – medio sonrió, enigmático – Las salidas al mismo tiempo a altas horas de la noche de la comisaría, tu generalizado descuido en torno a todo lo que te he dicho. Señales, Alex. Señales.

Cómo no. Si había dado con ellos en mitad de una cita, obviamente lo haría en un entorno mucho más manejable. Quiso decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a la cara, pero en su lugar, endureció el gesto. El silencio obviamente incómodo, fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas puertas que se abrieron bruscamente acompañado por aquel de pasos determinados.

_Sus _pasos, por supuesto.

DCI Jim Keats, unas palabritas, por favor. _Fuera_.

Gene Hunt acababa de entrar en la sala.

3.

_My obsession, it's my creation  
You'll understand, it's not important now_

All I need is co-ordination  
I can't imagine, my destination  
My intention, ask my opinion  
But no excuse, my feelings still remain

My feelings still remain

_**Souvenir **__(Orchestal Manouvers in the Dark.)_

Esperó que dijera algo. Que le hiciera algún gesto o simplemente esperara a que ella siguiera el paso, pero más al contrario, cogió su mano cuando se disponía a cruzar el umbral. Con sólo mirarle a los ojos el mensaje estaba cristalino.

_Quería mantenerla lejos de ello._

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin deshacerse aún de su tacto. Se acercó a él mientras Jim esperaba con esa fingida paciencia suya. Pero sabía que probablemente se estaba muriendo de rabia por dentro.

No pienses que voy a dejarte solo en esto – Susurró.

En circunstancias normales, se hubiera puesto frente a ella y le hubiera dicho _D.I Drake, cuando digo NO es NO._ Y ella probablemente hubiera reprimido su furia interna de esa forma que tan bien sabe hacer. Mandíbula tensa. Ojos echando fuego. Tal como estaba hace unos segundos delante del memo de Keats. En su lugar, expulsó aire , resignado. Dijera lo que dijera, ella iba a acabar obedeciendo su instinto. Guió los pasos. Una vez llegaron fuera, Gene se cruzó de brazos frente a su némesis.

_Jimbo_, si tienes algo que decirle a la D.I Drake, yo también estaré interesado en saber qué maldita mentira pensabas contarle.

Keats sonrió, alzando una ceja. Maldito hipócrita del carajo.

Qué dulce y heroico, ¿no es así, Alex? - Ésta se limitó a mirarle con pocas ganas de juegos infantiles – Gene Hunt, defendiendo lo que es suyo. No lo niego, debes sentirte halagada. Por cierto y ya que estamos hablando de mentiras...Creo que es el momento perfecto para un paseíto a las afueras, ¿verdad?

Alex y Gene intercambiaron miradas. Quizás, si no obedecían las órdenes de este jodido lunático, las cosas podrían acabar mucho peor.

Estaban _ equivocados. _

Las nubes cubrían todo el cielo y la brisa se hacía cada vez más intensa. El paraje, en mitad de todo aquello, se hacía directamente desolador. El _quattro _dejó una hilera de polvo sobre la arenisca del suelo. Cuanto experimentó una vez abandonaron el vehículo fue difícil de describir. Miró alrededor, sintiendo un peso angustioso que oprimía su pecho cada vez más. Lo peor, es que parecía ser sin razón aparente. O no la recordaba. O lo que fuera. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a su juicio?

Pero Gene Hunt nunca ha sido de los de darse por derrotados porque sí. Ya que iba a estarlo, al menos, que le dieran una razón de peso para ello. Alex, a su lado, no dejaba de observarlo todo. Su expresión parecía estar congelada. Incluso pálida.

Entonces lo entendió todo. La razón estaba mirándoles de frente.

La_ jodida_ foto.

Jim Keats se encendió un cigarro, como si estuviera contemplando una escena familiar de lejos. Una sonrisa satisfecha podía dibujarse en su rostro.

El muy hijo de puta.

No sé qué debe impresionarme más – Dijo Gene – Esta soplapollez o que nos hayas traído aquí para nada. Eso o es que Jimbo tiene serios problemas para que un DCI le apalee en público.

Alex le miró, rogando que no llevara las cosas más lejos de lo necesario.

¿Eso crees? - Preguntó – No sé. Quizás la D.I Drake pueda ayudarte un poco al respecto, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te dije esa noche, Alex?

Gene la miró, confuso. Otra sombra en la ineludible duda. Sintió el rastro de dolor en sus ojos y no pudo soportarlo. Tomó aire.

Que este sitio – dijo, despacio, como intentando hacer ver a Gene que no le estaba traicionando. Que nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará – contiene parte de la verdad.

Éste seguía sin entender, pero al menos, ahora, parecía mostrar una actitud mucho más tranquila, o al menos eso le decía su expresión, menos tensa.

Bien – Dijo Keats por toda respuesta. Como quien premia a una buena alumna por haberse aprendido la lección – Estoy convencido de que tienes curiosidad, ¿no es así? Te lo sigues preguntando – Hizo una pausa, observándoles – Incluso..._ahora._

_Keats – _Gene ya estaba empezando a hartarse de tanto tocar las pelotas, con lo cual su tono fue más bien de advertencia_._

Oh, no te preocupes. También es de tu interés, Gene.

Les instó a seguir sus pasos. Realmente tampoco es como si tuvieran más opción. El tipo parecía disfrutar como nadie el hecho de que este era su juego y estaban obedeciéndose sus reglas. Lo que no sabía es que como siguiera este jodido plan de la misma manera, se iba a acabar toda la tontería y pronto. En la lejanía podía apreciarse lo que parecía una especie de espantapájaros en mitad de la nada. Aquello le produjo escalofríos. Miró de reojo a su compañero. Parecía tener la mirada congelada en el mismo punto que ella. De hecho, sus pasos parecían irse frenando conforme llegaban. Pero Keats no cesó hasta que llegaran justo al punto en el que los tres estaban frente al lugar.

Acércate – Ordenó, mirando a Alex.

¿Perdón?

Vio hacia dónde estaba dirigiendo su mirada y entonces lo entendió. Quería que fuera ella. De entre todos los reunidos. Se acercó aún más, con sigilo, viendo algo que además de llamar su atención poderosamente, la había estado acompañando este tiempo.

Los números. Esos números que desde un tiempo a esta parte se encontraban en todas partes. Incluyendo su propio espacio para trabajar. Ahí. Grabado. Como si fueran las iniciales de dos colegiales.

_6620_

Un escalofrío recorrió de inmediato su espalda. Buscó primero la mirada de Gene, insignia en mano. Él parecía tan confuso como ella. Jim Keats no les había llevado ahí para que sacaran sus propias conclusiones, intuyó, a juzgar por la satisfacción reflejada en su rostro.

Familiar, ¿a que sí?

¿Qué quiere decir todo esto?

La pregunta no supo si la formulaba al aire, a Keats, o a alguien que tuviera respuestas reales.

Probablemente nada, Bolls – Intervino Gene, al límite de su paciencia– Vámonos. No tenemos tiempo que perder aquí.

¿Sí? Yo no estaría tan seguro– Interrumpió Jim – Alex, deben haber más detalles que se te están escapando.

_Déjala._

El timbre de advertencia en su voz habría valido a cualquier persona. Lo suficiente como para abandonar el jueguecito que estuviera intentado llevar a cabo, por el momento sin demasiado éxito. Alex se agachó, apartando unas briznas entre el montón de tierra sobre el que el – extraño – monumento estaba elevado. Sus dedos toparon con algo inusual que saltó inmediatamente a la vista. Conforme daba con ello,Gene parecía más ausente. La nota discordante de todo esto, sin embargo, parecía disfrutar como un crío de cinco años. Tierra. Más tierra. Manos que avanzan con rapidez hasta conseguir el objetivo. Lo observa con una confusión indescriptible. Todavía no es capaz de descifrar lo que dice esa placa policial que estaba bajo tierra.

_P.C Gene S. Hunt._

Sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas poco a poco. Lo que pudieran permitirle ver, la foto de ese chico – El mismo chico – y su corazón dio un vuelco. De repente todo el puzzle se completó por sí mismo. 19 años. 19 jóvenes años.

_Toda una vida por delante. _

Se levantó, casi tan derrotada como empezaba a estarlo su compañero. Una mano tomó la de Gene, mientras otra ofrecía la evidencia, dejándola suavemente en el dorso. Sus ojos claros se quedaron fijos como los de una estatua. Sentía su pulso acelerado. La rabia creciente dentro de él, todo cobrando sentido dentro de su cabeza. Por qué este mundo era como era. Por qué había pasado toda su vida aquí. Se preguntaba si cuando ocurrió, había pasado por esa misma etapa de confusión y buscar respuestas en la que – ella – todavía se encontraba. A pesar del gran cúmulo de ellas amontonándose en su alma, le dio tiempo. Apretó con más fuerza su mano, asegurando su tacto. Que estaba ahí y no iba a dejarle.

Gene... - Sentía el calor de las lágrimas sobre su mejilla.

Podía percibir cada segundo de ese mundo quebrantándose a pedazos.

Explícaselo. Dile por qué has mentido a todo el mundo desde el principio. Ray, Chris y Shaz también estarán deseando saberlo cuando vuelvas – Se acercó – Fraude.

Había intentado mantener la calma. Porque estaba en su carácter, porque siempre quería llevar las cosas por el camino más recto posible. Pero si algo no soportaba era la táctica de rematar al perro herido. Y Gene lo estaba. Aún sostenía incrédulo la placa entre sus manos,sentado sobre el suelo. Eso, en su tierra, era considerado jugar sucio. Ya había tenido bastante. Se acercó hacia él.

DCI Keats – replicó Alex – Aprovecharse del sufrimiento de otro DCI para sacarle información no es digamos lo que se estipula según el protocolo, ¿no? No pensaba abandonarle antes, no pienso hacerlo ahora. Hazme un favor y vete dónde correspondes.

La mirada que Jim le devolvió juraría que jamás la había visto. Había pasado de ser la templanza personificada a todo lo contrario. Estaba lleno de ira interna. De un simple manotazo consiguió dejarla en el suelo.

Fue el único momento de toda la noche en el que Gene Hunt reaccionó. Cuando la vio inmóvil en el suelo. Las fuerzas que antes podrían haberle faltado, por las circunstancias, por el modo rastrero en que la verdad había llegado hasta él igual de fuerte que una bala a la cabeza, se reanudaron. Sí. Podían putearle todo lo que quisieran y más, terminarle de hundir en la miseria incluso, pero tocarla había sido el peor error que ese bastardo había tenido la inteligencia de cometer. Se lo advirtió. Una vez. Que si ponía un maldito dedo sobre alguna de _su _gente iba a pagarlo caro.

Bien Jimbo, he tenido suficiente de ti por hoy, _amigo._

El puño fue directo a su mandíbula, causándole un daño inmediato. Por cada golpe parecía que su frustración abandonaba su cuerpo a pasos agigantados. No entendía. No entendía por qué demonios se había sentido tan vivo todos estos años. Se _siente _jodidamente vivo. Al verle en el suelo, todo control fue para nada. Escuchó unos pasos más allá que Alex empezaba a moverse, despacio. Se distrajo lo justo, pero no lo suficiente como para darle tiempo. Una patada. Quiso darle varias por cada cosa rastrera que se había dedicado a hacer. Esto era...suyo, maldita sea. Siempre lo había sido. Nadie tenía la osadía de destrozar algo tan preciado. Ni siquiera aprovechándose de la memoria de un amigo al cual tuvo que decir adiós. Igual que tendría que decir adiós a Alex. A todos. De alguna forma, el pensamiento de no poder volverla a ver, pudo más con todo, haciendo más hincapié en cada uno de los golpes que propinaba. Al verlo quieto, se aproximó a ella.

Bolly.

Ella se limitó a sonreír. Al verle a su lado, tan abatido como ella lo estaba, sujetó su cara entre sus manos.

Gene...Vamos, estoy bien. Estoy aquí. Debes levantarte, ¿de acuerdo?

La mirada vítrea que encontró parecía la de una persona cuya fe ha sido abolida de un plumazo. Intentó que el abrazo remediara el daño – cosa poco probable – Antes de hacerle levantar, besó la frente del crío de diecinueve años que – juraría – ahora sostenía con ella. Dándole fuerzas. Valor para seguir hacia delante. Para no perderse en mitad de algo que a fin de cuentas había acabado siendo sus _vidas._

El CID, cuando volvieron, parecía la viva imagen del apocalipsis. Solitario. Derruido.

Pero Alex dijo que no iba a dejarle atrás. Que nunca lo haría.

Quizás por eso el característico techo con forma de tablero de ajedrez, hizo acto de presencia.

No lo había conseguido.

Lo vio en sus ojos, más honestos que nunca, cuando aseguraba, feliz, que iba a volver a casa. Que despertaría y ahí estaría su niña, recibiéndola con una sonrisa y esa tarjeta que había hecho a mano.

No iba a volverla a ver. No iba a escucharla de nuevo. ¿Era, entonces, cierto que había perdido por completo la memoria de su hija? ¿Que se olvidaría de ella con el paso del tiempo? De su aspecto físico, de sus sandwiches favoritos, de su serie predilecta o los amigos que solía llevar a casa para hacer los deberes, aunque luego no los hiciera realmente.

Sostiene el pomo de la puerta. Le mira por última vez. Se pregunta lo que ocurrirá cuando cruce esa puerta. Se muerde el labio. Toma aire. Quiere volver. Lo necesita. Entrar ahí sin _él _no era precisamente lo que había planeado. Había sentido sus labios sobre los de ella una última vez. Ahora vería a Ray, Chris y Shaz. A viejos amigos. A gente a la que ha echado de menos.

Su mano decide actuar por ella, tirando de la puerta. Una luz blanquecina invade sus ojos verdes por un momento.

Y paz. La más absoluta sensación de _paz._


	9. Epílogo

EPILOGO

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... mad world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world 

_**Gary Jules** – Mad World._

_1._

Odiaba cada maldito cumpleaños de su vida. Lo haría, a partir de ese mismo instante.

Su madre seguramente le reprocharía – y mucho – que hiciera tal cosa. Condenar una festividad en la que - supuestamente – debes ser feliz. Porque cumples un año más de tu existencia. Lo que nadie parecía entender de los – pocos – amigos que tenía o a veces el propio Evan,era que el punto estaba ahí. Que le quitaron una de las cosas que más quería de esta "existencia" cuando cumplía malditos años. Y lo odiaba. Y la odiaba a _ella_ por haberles dejado después de tanto luchar.

Molly Drake ya no distingue si la humedad en sus mejillas se deben a las gotas de lluvia o a que ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que se ha derrumbado estos días. Miró hacia el frente por primera vez en lo que iba de ceremonia. Era más mayor, pero también se había vuelto más agria con cada mes que la vida de su madre había estado pendiente de un hilo. Todavía recuerda muy bien el momento en que quien desde entonces se había hecho cargo de su tutela, la sentó en una de las sillas en la sala de espera, porque estaba ansiosa por tener alguna noticia de los médicos. Se ausentó para volver al poco rato. Se puso de cuclillas y tomó una de sus manos. Fue como una revelación angustiosa, de esas que te quitan el aliento, antes de que te digan nada.

_No iba a volver. No podía volver. Era irreversible. Se había marchado._

Y así fue como su madre, quien ahora se encuentra dentro de un ataúd de madera lacada, llena de los mejores lujos para alguien que "ha perdido la vida en acto de servicio", la dejó. Lo dicen como si fuera el acto más heroico que alguien puede hacer. El mayor logro. Cuando la última imagen viva que tiene de ella es la de ese beso lanzado al aire que simuló que capturaba entre sus manos. Era más joven entonces. Pero también tenía una madre. Alguien de quien aprender, a quien admirar día tras día por las cosas que hacía. Por ser tan valiente. Mi madre es _policía, _diría a sus amigos.

La mejor a sus ojos.

Aprieta fuertemente la mano de quien la está acompañando. Cuando cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el olor a tierra mojada, recuerda una canción que a su madre siempre le gustaba que escuchara cuando era pequeña.

_When I was just a little girl  
I asked my mother  
What will I be?  
Will I be pretty?  
Will I be rich?  
Here's what she said to me:_

Que sera, sera.  
Whatever will be, will be.  
The future's not ours to see.  
Que sera, sera.  
What will be, will be. 

2.

En realidad, debió haber visitado este sitio seis meses atrás, pero hasta esa misma noche no tuvo el valor de ir hasta allí, coger la llave y abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, fue como volver a abrir una vieja herida para dejarla sangrando otra vez. Todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado el último día que compartieron juntos. Antes de que intentaran asesinar a su Quattro y tuviera que dejarla ir.

Gene Hunt miró alrededor. El – de sobra conocido – sofá, la mesita, un papel encima de ella y una copa de vino usada. Todo parecía estar lleno de su esencia. Vio su abrigo gris, puesto delicadamente sobre uno de los brazos del sofá. Había venido aquí con un propósito y sólo con uno. No podía permitirse entretenerse. Ni recordar. Su olor o el tacto de su piel o los susurros directos a su oído en los momentos más íntimos. Tendría que olvidar todo eso y cuanto antes. Pero aquel trozo de papel parecía llamarle poderosamente. La curiosidad no siempre tiene que matar al gato, se dijo, tomando asiento. Extrajo su petaca llena de whisky del abrigo antes de desprenderse de él de forma descuidada. Buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta dar con los cigarrillos. Se encendió uno.

No era como si alguien más viviera ya aquí, se dijo. Y al nuevo, Ellis, le había dejado muy claro que quería estar solo después del trabajo, así que ya tendría otra persona a la que dar el coñazo. Tomó aire antes de coger esa nota entre sus manos. Estaba como fuera de un sobre, que aparecía aparte vacío. Al girarlo vio que tenía puesto su nombre. Alzó una ceja, divertido.

Así que había conservado la _carta de despedida_ que le había escrito haría año y medio. Ahora, las razones para leer eran – si cabe – más poderosas. Carraspeó, tirando el humo del cigarro al vacío y reclinándose un poco en el sofá. Abrió su fuente eterna de whisky para darle un trago.

_Gene,_

_Durante este tiempo he pasado por momentos en los que he creído estar realmente sola. Y perdida. En un lugar que no era el mío. Pero si algo tengo que reconocer, es que ha sido tu presencia la que me ha traído de vuelta a mí misma. Quien me ha mantenido entera, no has sido otro sino tú, Gene Hunt. Si bien también es verdad que ha habido muchas veces en las que has logrado sacarme de quicio._

Fue entonces que escuchó un ruido inesperado. En un principio lo quiso desestimar, achacándolo a que fuera producto de un crujido de la madera de alguno de los muebles. Aún así, juraría que era más parecido a una puerta cerrándose. No le hizo demasiado caso. Procedió a apagar el cigarro en un pequeño cenicero que había a su derecha impecable. Posiblemente porque Alex únicamente lo conservaba para las visitas.

Al posar su mirada en el infinito del recibidor se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado eternamente. Juraría que hasta su petaca se había deslizado de sus manos y tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para no hacer fregar inmediatamente a la persona que tenía delante. Llevaba el pelo suelto, esta vez. Pero no había faltado a su combinación de leggins, jersey largo,su chaqueta y botas rojas. Parecía descansada. En paz. Y qué demonios. Igual de hermosa que siempre desde que la conocía sin faltar ni un puñetero día desde encontrársela con ese vestido rojo de prostituta de clase alta. Pero, tal como él le había respondido la última vez que salió a relucir la indumentaria, hasta entonces le pareció jodidamente _preciosa._

"_Aún así, eres la persona más importante que he conocido y nunca te he dado las gracias lo suficiente por ello. Por estar ahí. Y quiero que lo sepas. Te echaré de menos. Con cariño, Alex" - _Concluyó la propia autora de la nota desde el marco de la puerta que separaba el salón de la entrada.

Sonreía. No sabía qué ostias llevaba el whisky ( o el tabaco, si nos ponemos a echar culpables) esta vez pero debía ser una mierda buena porque le estaba haciendo ver cosas donde no las había. Porque ahí estaba Alex Drake. La misma Alex Drake. Expectante a que él dejara de poner cara de idiota y dijera algo de una puñetera vez.

Bolls – Dijo finalmente, y le costó – No esperaba volverte a ver.

¿No? - Respondió, acercándose – Yo si lo esperaba.

Definitivamente aquello debía ser real, porque estaba cada vez más cerca de él. Y estaba sentándose en su regazo. Había echado demasiado de menos su compañía durante estos meses. No sabía si la D.I Drake estaba siendo consciente de lo que podía conseguir teniendo este comportamiento de primeras. Alex plantó un beso en la comisura de sus labios, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo.

No, definitivamente no lo sabía. Y el riesgo estaba en que a la próxima caricia podría perder el control, lanzarse sobre ese cuello, lamerlo de arriba abajo y colar sus largas manos dentro de ese jersey. Porque se moría por hacerlo.

Te he echado de menos – Dijo, como quien vuelve de dar un paseo o unas vacaciones.

Gene la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, tomando su cara por el mentón. Sus labios en una mueca de genuina satisfacción. – ¿Por qué has vuelto, Bolly?

¿No te lo he dicho? - Contestó, una leve sonrisa emanando de sus labios – Te echaba de menos.

Cuando su mirada se tornó más seria, se limitó a esperar a que soltara de una vez lo que estaba deseando saber.

He tenido mucho tiempo – Continuó – Gene, para hablar. Para saber lo que quería realmente – Y en ese momento, volvió a localizar sus ojos. Ahora sus dedos estaban empezando a tomar fijación con los botones de su camisa negra y no sabía cuánto tiempo lo aguantaría – He visto a Sam. A Annie. Mucha gente.

Tyler – replicó, con cierto deje nostálgico – El muy bastardo.

Alex sonrió – Pues tiene tu recuerdo en muy alta estima – Dijo – De hecho, me pidió que te dijera algo.

Gene frunció el ceño. ¿Un...mensaje? ¿De Sam? ¿Sammy boy?

Esto debía ser una alucinación, seguro.

Tú dirás.

Dice que te debe una cerveza. Y que la próxima vez que vayas no la líes tanto, que ya sabes que enfadas al pobre Nelson. Cuando...todo acabe.

No puedo volver – Contestó, con tono amargo. Desviando sus ojos de los de ella y dando otro trago al whisky

¿Tienes un nuevo D.I? -

Molesto como una mosca cojonera – Respondió, sonriendo de medio lado – Escucha – Tomó una de sus manos – Debes volver. No puedes estar aquí.

_No es que no quiera_, quiso añadir. Pero sus ojos verdes y la forma de entrelazar sus dedos con los de él le dieron toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

Sí que puedo – Reprochó – Quiero estar aquí, Gene.

Gene cerró los ojos por un instante. Estaba doliendo todo demasiado – Volveré al pub, Alex. Sólo tienes que esperar.

Lo he hecho. Seis meses. Día tras día. Quiero – alisó el cuello de su camisa – Quiero terminar el camino, tu camino, contigo.

Entonces la tomó por los hombros. No podía, realmente, no podía creer en toda su miserable existencia, que alguien así iba a aparecer en su vida. Ahora, en ese preciso instante, pensó que, si ya había considerado y reconsiderado en su mente que estaba total y absolutamente enamorado (no sólo cuando empezaron su relación, sino desde que la conoció) de ella, ahora esa sensación la sentía triplicar en el pecho.

Vaya, Bolly, no pareces cansarte de mí.

¿Tú de mí ? - contestó, divertida.

Creo que después de seis meses sin tenerte calentándome la cabeza por aquí, podré soportarlo.

Ella rió, apoyando la palma de su mano sobre su nuca. Se situó frente a él, para tener mejor posicionamiento, atrapando sus caderas entre sus piernas. El movimiento hizo que las manos de él aterrizaran sobre sus muslos. Esto ya sí que era directamente insoportable y estaba empezando a hacerlo realmente a conciencia. Evidentemente, no tuvo que sacarle mucho razonamiento a ello,ya que enseguida los labios de ella se posaron sobre los suyos, profundizando el beso con ahínco.

Una eternidad de _ella_ era el mejor concepto de cielo que se le podría ocurrir. La atrajo aún más hacia sí, cogiéndola por la cintura.

Más le valía a Ellis ganarse – y bien – su puesto.

**FIN.**


End file.
